Opening Boxes (Episode 3.2)
Anome is back and this is what he said at the beginning of the mission: Anome: Hey, {redpill_name}. Looks like we're turning up some info on this Cryptos guy already. We're pickin' up so much info from that device you planted... this is great! Head to this location. I need you to take a look at something we picked up. It's some sort of recording. Operator: Eos is in here with that recording. So I went to the location to meet with Eos and get the recording. Stupid guy had nothing to say to me except to be careful. So I then left and went and uploaded the recording. Eos: Hey, here's the recording. Operator: Hmm... I think you'd better upload that to me and I'll have a look at it. Eos: Don't tell a soul, got it? If any higher ups in Zion find out about this... Operator: Goals for this mission phase are complete. Please find the next ...? Then Anome said this: Anome: "All right, all we need to do now is listen to that and-- Hold up. Looks like an emergency meeting's been called. You need to get over there now, {redpill_name}!" Operator: An emergency meeting! I wonder what's going on... I guess we're going to find out. Hum, ok. So I went to the building where the emergency meeting was at. There were a lot of people here and it seemed everyone wanted to talk to me, which means a lot of typing ugh. Some person named Ferret said this to me: Wezan: "Sabus! Get in here... you have to hear this. Veil is out." Then someone named Callisto said this: Callisto: That's right, Veil. Remember her? We used to all call her Toorima. She was on board the Novalis II, until... Cebriones: Enough talk! We need action! Wezan: "We've all got to work together to stop her!" Callisto: "Stay focused, {redpill_name}. We all need to focus on the task, not let anger cloud our judgement" Then someone named Amphitrite said this: Amphitrite: Hey, cool it, Cebriones; {redpill_name} needs to hear this. Veil turned out to be pretty high up in the masked men's organization. Sadly for all of us, we didn't find out until after she sabotaged Vashuo's cranial jack. Imagine having a traitor in your crew, and you didn't have a clue until someone's jackout procedure didn't work... and there they are, dead... Then someone named Rabbit told me this: Cebriones: Veil better pray I don't find her first... Fulvia: All right, so we're all up to speed. Now the question is this: what do we do? Number one: All masked men are killed on sight, unless you hear otherwise. We've never been friendly with them, but they have now because our prime target. Number two: find Veil. I don't think she just up and left, never to be seen again, she'll be around the Matrix. No matter what it takes, we'll track her down and retake her, or kill in the process. Everybody understand? Then my operator said this to me: Operator: Veil's out! This is unbelievable! This is. A lot of people were involved in her capture. I've downloaded that recording to your inventory. Hopefully it will shed some sort of light on this... Operator: Goals for this area are complete. Find the nearest exit quickly! Fulvia: talk to your operator and with Tyndall, {redpill_name}. They'll keep you up to date. Don't worry, we'll pull together and take care of this situation. Elmer: Watcha waitin' for? So I then left the building, which freaking ending the mission and Anome ended with this: Anome: Veil, that underhanded, conniving... She'll get hers. Don't worry about that, {redpill_name}. I'll see to it personally. Keep in touch. Then I checked my inventory and there was the recording like promised. I opened it to read it and this is what it said: Audio Recording: Niobe's hatred of the Merovingian seems to drive her whole agenda. That's no way to lead people. You could also play the recording and hear Cryptos himself say it. So now I'm beginning to question this Cryptos guy. *Episode 3.2: Propoganda Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 3.2) Category:Episode 3.2 Missions